parapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Michelle Belanger
Michelle Belanger Best known as the author of the Psychic Vampire Codex(Weiser, 2004), Michelle Belanger is a skilled energy worker and the founder of House Kheperu. An arresting figure of six foot one, Michelle is a dynamic speaker as well as a gifted writer. Creative and driven, she does not limit herself to magick and psychic phenomenon alone but engages in a variety of creative outlets from fiction to music to the visual arts. Michelle Belanger's childhood could be a story straight from Ray Bradbury's October Country. Her small Midwest town featured a haunted public library, and it celebrated the return of flights of turkey vultures every year on the Ides of March. Her home life was stranger still. Raised by her maternal grandmother, psychic experiences and ghostly phenomenon were common occurrences in the Belanger household, but were only discussed behind closed doors. Her estranged grandfather's family included healers, tea-leaf readers, and circus freaks who openly embraced their extraordinary gifts. Afflicted with a life-threatening heart defect from birth, Michelle endured both out of body experiences and'' near death experiences'' before the age of five. Her mother believed that these traumatic brushes with death made Michelle more sensitive to psychic phenomenon. Michelle herself believes that her skills arise from a combination of genetics, environment, and fate. Michelle's psychic inheritance manifested in a variety of ways, the most remarkable of which was psychic vampirism. Michelle identified and came to terms with this condition while still in her teens. Her pioneering work, The Psychic Vampire Codex (Weiser, 2004), details concepts and techniques that she learned through an intensive study of her vampiric experiences. All of Michelle's other works similarly benefit from her unique combination of personal experience, intellectual insight, and intensive research. A firm believer that psychic perceptions are something that anyone can cultivate, she teaches a variety of techniques based upon a fundamental perception of psychic energy. Michelle is a prolific individual involved in a number of areas of creative expression. Her non-fiction works include the best-selling''Psychic Vampire Codex'' , (Weiser, 2004)'' Sacred Hunger, (Dark Moon, 2005'') and Psychic Dreamwalking (Weiser 2006), The Psychic Energy Codex (Wesier 2007), Vampires in Their Own Words, (2007), and'' Walking the Twilight Path, (Llewellyn, 2008).She is co-author of The Vampyre Almanac (Sanguinarium Press, 2000), and V: the Book of the Strigoi Vii, (Aangel Publishing, 2003). Her fiction includes The Enchanted Wood with artist Kimberlee Traub (Shadowfox, 1996), These Haunted Dreams '' (Dark Moon, 2006), This Heart of Flame, (Stonegarden, 2009) and Wicked Kisses, (Darkmoon 2007). Poetry works include Soul Songs from Distant Shores, (Emerald Tablet Press, 2006) and This Ritual of Me, (Emerald Tablet Press, 2008). She is also working on the Watcher Angel Tarot deck with artist''Jackie Williams, release date of October 21, 2011. A talented vocalist, Michelle can also be heard on URN's ''Desecrated Ashes (2003) and Dancing with the Demigods (2006),Nox Arcana's Winter's Knight (2005),'' Xyla's Esoterica (2007) and the solo album, ''Blood of Angels (2006). She wrote the lyrics to several URN songs,Esoterica's "The God Within," and for all nine tracks on Blood of Angels (2006). Michelle has been involved in a number of television shows and films documenting the vampire subculture. She can be seen on the'' History Channel's'' special Vampire Secrets as well as A&E's special The Secret Life of Vampires. She has also gained notice in France thanks to Laurent Courau's book and documentary Vampyres: When Reality Goes Beyond Fiction. Other credits include Night Bites: Women and Their Vampires on WE! and American Vampires on Britain's XYTV. She also been consulted for projects on SciFi, and her work was referenced in an episode of CSI. Her radio appearances include the''X-Zone, ''Peter Anthony Holder's Soul Call, and Coast to Coast AM. 'External Links' *Michelle's Website *Michelle on Facebook *Paranormal State *Michelle on Twitter *Michelle on Myspace *Michelle's Publications Category:Psychical researchers Category:Paranormal reality TV series Category:Paranormal television Category:Psychic powers Category:Paranormal investigators Category:American psychics